Talk:The Brewing Storm
Super Important Good to know that they respawn quickly enough that after you kill three (pull them solo, trust me) a new one will likely be spawned and WILL aggro a level 99 with Low HP. I learned that the hard way. They also use a fair amount of AoE and were hitting my BLU w/Cocoon for about 150+ white damage. Solo'd with Amchuchu, Joachim, King of Hearts, Lilsette II (AoE heals were helpful) and Morimar. Quite the challenge This was a fight I struggled with for over a month! I got myself better gear, polished my merit points, job points, but me and 5 trusts still got squashed! Today I shouted in a city, still no luck, but I came to the place at the right time, and found 1 lonely BLM with a Wayfarer set, whom wanted to team up. It's strange, but already with 1 real player helping, and 4 trusts, we did beat one of these alone, but we started very late, so we could not make it in time, but while we waited, a BST joined us, and then in due time, we formed an alliance with a party consisting of 5 people. The down-side was that nobody was a tank, and even the BST did not have much to offer there. Things did get quite chaotic, however as a GEO I offered some support, and as much as many advised to lower this mob's Evasion, while raising our Accurancy, with the many mages, it was actually more beneficial to drop its Magic Defense. The mob attacked the mages quickly, but they were spread up, so that the hate switched back and forth and we made it! So my advise: do this on a weekend, maybe you'll find a bunch of players wanting to do it, and with them waiting until 20:00, you might chat up people and form a real team! --FarelTheGecko (talk) 23:03, December 13, 2015 (UTC) End of the line for solo melee players If you're like me and coming back to finish the game's final story line after a long break, this will almost certainly be the first mission you won't be able to solo with just Trusts. On BLU with i119 swords and body, I was average i118, so I thought surely I'd be okay to take on these guys solo one at a time. Unfortunately, even during the special campaign with %50 boost to Trust HP and MP, I was still only able to get one of these guys down to 25% before Trusts ran out of MP and started dying. Like I said, I'm using 119 swords, was using sushi and my skills were all capped and I was still whiffing on more than %50 of my swings. Spells below 99 were doing extremely low damage (Disseverment was hitting for 130ish max, Sudden Lunge didn't land at all) while Sweeping Gouge did about twice that much despite being fewer hits. I suppose I'll just keep building up capacity points and hope that eventually the boost from gifts will be enough to get me through this one. Soloable This has apparently been updated. This can be soloed with relative ease now. The Perfervid Naraka will be weakened by your Rhapsody in Mauve. Can verify this. Just did this with iLv117 DRG with 5 trusts (Valaineral, Zeid II, Areuhat, Shantotto II, Cherukiki). When approaching each one my log had the message "The Perfervid Narakas in the area weaken due to the presence of your "Rhapsody in Mauve"." Took just a few seconds each. KieriSylph (talk) 00:39, May 23, 2017 (UTC)